


Entre irmãos

by SiySimon



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Betrayal, Drama & Romance, F/M, Lies, Marriage of Convenience, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiySimon/pseuds/SiySimon
Summary: Cinco anos atrás, Liam Henstridge se casou com a jovem Willow Moreno, quando seu irmão a abandonou grávida. Mas agora Robert tinha voltado para o palácio, e os dois irmãos competiam pela mesma mulher. A quem Willow escolherá?
Relationships: Jasper Frost/Eleanor Henstridge, Kathryn Davis/Liam Henstridge, Kathryn Davis/Robert Henstridge, Liam Henstridge/Wilhelmina "Willow" Moreno, Robert Henstridge/Wilhelmina "Willow" Moreno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Willow Henstridge estava decorando a mesa de jantar com flores quando seu marido, Liam Henstridge, chegou.

– Olá querida! – Liam disse depositando um beijo nos lábios da esposa.  
– Olá! – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

Liam caminhou em direção ao corredor que dava acesso aos aposentos e Willow ficou observando-o. Conhecia o marido há tempo suficiente para saber que ele estava preocupado com algo.  
Ajustando as últimas flores, ela passou as mãos alisando a saia longa e plissada, e então decidiu ir atrás do esposo.

– Liam, há algo incomodando você?  
– Suponho que ainda não tenha ouvido.  
– Ouvido?

Enquanto esperava que ele acrescentasse algo mais, viu a imagem de seu marido refletida no espelho. Liam estava do outro lado do quarto, desabotoando a camisa e começando a tirá-la. Ele estava de costas e não a olhava, mas ela não pôde evitar suspirar ao ver o peito nu de seu marido. Liam era um homem muito bonito e tinha um incrível poder de fazer com que ela perdesse a cabeça.  
Willow caminhou até o banheiro. Abriu a torneira da banheira e acrescentou sais, preparando o banho de Liam do jeito que ele gostava. Willow gostava de o agradar, assim como ele fazia muitas vezes com ela. Ao terminar, ela pegou uma das toalhas de banho sob o balcão e voltou para o quarto a fim de entregá-la ao marido. 

– Estou esperando. Supõe que eu não tenha ouvido o quê? – perguntou-lhe enquanto caminhava em sua direção.

Liam não respondeu imediatamente, mas virou-se e encarou a esposa. Willow viu a apreensão no rosto de seu marido.

– Está me deixando preocupada, o que é que não ouvi?  
– Robert retornou.

Willow piscou várias vezes, paralisada. A toalha que trazia nas mãos caiu no chão. Seu estômago encolheu.

– O que… o que disse?

Liam girou e a encarou com um rosto indefinível.

– Você me ouviu. Robert está de volta.

Willow engoliu seco. Liam a observava.

– E… como sabe? Você o viu? Falou com ele? – “Contou-lhe sobre William?" Ela queria fazer essa pergunta, mas não a fez. Não podia.  
– Quem me disse foi Eleanor, ela telefonou mais cedo. Pensei que tivesse falado com você.

Willow relaxou um pouco. Eleanor Henstridge-Frost era a irmã de Liam, a cunhada de Willow. Não eram melhores amigas, mas eram próximas. Eleanor e Liam sempre foram muito ligados e ela sabia de toda a verdade.

– Então está no palácio, com seus pais e Eleanor... 

Liam não respondeu.

– Liam? Robert está no palácio?  
– Sim. Está no palácio. - disse por fim Liam suspirando. 

Liam se abaixou e pegou a toalha que Willow deixara cair. Sem dizer mais nada ele caminhou até ao banheiro e fechou a porta.   
Willow respirou profundamente, sentando-se na cama do casal, sua mente enchendo-se de recordações.   
Ela conhecera Liam há sete anos, em um evento de polo, e se tornaram amigos desde o início. Embora Willow tivesse se apaixonado por ele imediatamente, Liam sempre a tratara como amiga, estando interessado em outras garotas, sem a notar.  
Quando ela começou a trabalhar no palácio, para sua família, ela pensou que isso os aproximaria, mas o que aconteceu foi o contrário.   
Tudo mudou quando Robert, o príncipe herdeiro, reapareceu após ter sido dado como morto em um acidente. Claro que todos ficaram felizes, os irmãos eram próximos. Entretanto, tudo mudou porque Liam estava apaixonado pela ex-namorada do irmão, Kathryn, com quem manteve um relacionamento após a “morte” de Robert.   
Quando Robert retornou dos mortos e reatou sua relação com Kathryn, Liam não conseguiu desistir da garota e então passou a cultivar uma raiva do irmão. Mas Robert sabia do envolvimento da namorada com o irmão e acabou por terminar o relacionamento com ela, deixando o caminho livre para Liam.  
Quando toda a história sobre Robert, Liam e Kathryn veio à tona, Willow sentiu-se decepcionada com Liam por não ter confiado nela e decidiu eliminar os sentimentos que tinha por ele. Isso os distanciou.  
Para completar o drama, o Rei Simon adoeceu do coração, sofrendo um infarto e passando por uma delicada cirurgia, tornando a possibilidade de Robert assumir o trono mais real. Nesse período os conflitos entre irmãos tornaram-se ainda piores e Robert sempre fazia questão de lembrar a Liam que ele era o herdeiro, e que Liam era apenas um substituto.  
Naquela época Willow passou a trabalhar diretamente com Robert e, consequentemente, se aproximou dele. Desde o início ele flertara com ela, mas Willow sabia de seu interesse por Kathryn e ignorou suas investidas. Com o passar do tempo ela se convenceu de que ele não tinha mais nada com Kathryn, afinal Liam estava com ela, e se permitiu relacionar-se com ele. Seu grande erro.  
O relacionamento, como a maioria das coisas que aconteciam no palácio, foi sempre secreto, mas nem por isso foi sem graça. Robert sabia conquistar uma mulher. Ele mimara Willow com presentes que ela amava, tratava-a como uma princesa, dizia coisas lindas sobre ela e fazia promessas de uma felicidade futura como casal. Willow se apaixonou perdidamente por ele, a ponto de se entregar de corpo e alma.  
Passados alguns meses, o Rei Simon se recuperou de seu infarto e as coisas pareciam que ia voltar ao normal. A rainha decidiu promover no baile em homenagem ao retorno do rei e tudo estava indo bem, até Robert desaparecer, assim como Kathryn. Willow ainda lembrava de como sentiu seu coração se partir quando ela e Liam encontraram os dois no quarto de Robert, semidespidos e em meio a um beijo apaixonado.  
Willow sentiu seu mundo todo desabar, e sem conseguir lidar com aquilo ela simplesmente deixou o palácio, fez as malas e partiu para a Argentina, para a fazenda de seus pais.  
Ela soube por Liam, alguns dias depois quando ele apareceu na Argentina, que Robert partiu novamente para o exército, se afastando definitivamente do palácio e da vida de Willow, sem uma palavra sequer, como se nada houvesse acontecido entre eles.   
Liam tinha rompido com Kathryn e ido atras de Willow, na esperança de se distrair na companhia da amiga.

Willow notou que Liam tinha terminado seu banho. Ela ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir e então encarou seu marido, que a estava olhando da soleira da porta. 

– Acha que Robert virá a Brick Country? Para ver você, claro.  
– Virá para ver você – corrigiu ele.  
– Não há nenhum motivo para que queira me ver. Mas faz cinco anos que ele foi embora, é certo que irá querer ver o irmão – assegurou Willow com cuidado.

Liam esboçou uma espécie de sorriso no qual não havia a menor alegria. Ele caminhou até o closet e começou a se vestir.

Willow sentiu-se apreensiva. Passara tantos anos sem ver Robert que esquecera que ele podia retornar um dia. Na verdade, em todos aqueles anos ela tentou não pensar em Robert, na dor que ele lhe causou. O tempo a tinha ajudado.  
Ela estava casada com Liam há quase cinco anos. E mesmo após tantos anos juntos, às vezes se sentia transbordada pelas emoções que Liam despertava nela.  
Willow ficou em pé e levantou os olhos para Liam. Ele era seu amigo, seu companheiro, seu marido em todos os sentidos, exceto em um… ele não a amava. Nunca a tinha amado. No fundo ela desconfiava que seu coração ainda pertencia a Kathryn, que ele só estava com ela porque também fora traído.  
Mas e quanto a ela? O que ela sentia? Amava Liam ou ainda amava Robert?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Willow foi despertada pela voz do marido.

\- Talvez ele queira me ver, mas também pode ser que queira conhecer o sobrinho.

Willow sentiu uma pontada no peito. Umedeceu os lábios, que tinham ficado secos, antes de falar.

– Não pode. Não irei permitir.  
– Pensa impedir que ele conheça nosso filho?  
– Sim, temos que evitar. – Willow disse com um certo desespero.  
\- Robert sabe que temos um filho, Willow. Toda a Inglaterra sabe. Pensa mesmo que ele nunca viu uma fotografia de William? Não penso que seja possível mantê-lo longe.

Willow sabia que aquilo era verdade, mas não podia deixar de se sentir horrorizada e vulnerável. No fundo temia que Robert suspeitasse de algo e bagunçasse a vida organizada que ela tinha agora.

– Eu imagino que não. - Ela conseguiu dizer.

Liam caminhou até ela, segurando-a pelos braços.

\- Robert não desconfia, ninguém desconfia, ninguém nunca saberá a menos que eu ou você contemos algo. William é nosso e assim sempre será. Se meu irmão o vir, ele não vai saber também. Se ele desconfiasse, tenho certeza de que já teria vindo fazer perguntas. Robert não esperaria cinco anos.

Willow relaxou nos braços do marido, ele tinha razão.

\- Você está certo. Estou sendo tola. Desculpa!  
\- Entendo suas reservas, mas não precisa ficar assim. A comemoração de nosso aniversário de casamento será em alguns dias e se ele estiver aqui, é possível que faça parte da celebração. Duvido que mamãe nos deixe em paz, ainda mais com o retorno de Robert. Mas fique tranquila e haja naturalmente, assim Robert jamais desconfiará.  
\- Obrigada! – Willow disse envolvendo Liam em um abraço. – Não sei o que faria sem você.  
\- Estaria perdida...

O tom de voz que Liam usou fez Willow estremecer e se afastar para encarar o marido.

\- Perdida igual a quando fiquei só e grávida, não é verdade? – sussurrou ela enquanto seu coração pedia aos gritos que respondesse que não.  
– Pelo amor de Deus, Willow, sabe muito bem que não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.  
– Não?  
– Sabe muito bem que não.  
– Eu só sei que agora não estaríamos aqui se não tivesse sido por… por…  
– Por meu irmão e minha namorada nos terem traído e ele a deixado grávida há cinco anos? Não, suponho que não teríamos nos casado se fosse diferente. Você teria ficado com Robert, você o amava, e eu com Kathryn.

Embora essa fosse a verdade, embora ela sempre soubera disso, doía-lhe enormemente ouvi-lo dizer isso de um modo tão frio. Amara Liam antes de Robert, desejara que ele tivesse correspondido, mas ele sempre deixou claro que a via apenas como uma amiga. Entretanto, após o casamento, voltara a se apaixonar por ele.

\- Você ainda a ama? – Willow perguntou, mesmo sabendo que a resposta podia destroçar seu coração.  
\- Você ainda ama Robert? – Liam devolveu.

Ela o encarou por alguns instantes antes de responder, tentando ler o que ele pensava.

\- Não – Willow respondeu.  
\- Você diz isso porque faz tempo que não o vê, mas veremos qual vai ser sua resposta quando o encontrar.

Liam não deu tempo para que ela retrucasse. Ele a deixou ali no meio do quarto, sozinha, e saiu.

Willow pensou em ir atrás dele, mas desistiu. Sentia-se desamparada. Ela sempre fora assombrada pelo pensamento de ele ainda amar Kathryn e agora, mais do que nunca, pensava que isso era real. Ela sabia que Liam não havia se casado com ela porque a queria, tinha-o feito obrigado por um estranho sentimento de responsabilidade que sempre tinha tido. Algo que a encantara desde quando o conhecera. 

Willow prendeu o olhar sobre a penteadeira, onde havia uma foto de seu filho. William sorria entre ela e Liam nos jardins do palácio real. A foto fora tirada em um dia de visita a Helena e Simon, os avós de William, que o adoravam e amavam.  
Não importavam as circunstâncias nas quais William tivesse nascido, Willow o considerava filho de Liam e ela acreditava que ele se sentia pai do garoto.  
Ninguém jamais desconfiara do contrário, William se parecia muito a ela, tirando os olhos verdes e os cabelos loiros que eram iguais aos do pai. Somente ela e Liam sabiam a verdade e eles nunca cogitaram falar a mais ninguém. Esse seria sempre seu segredo.  
Saber que Robert estava a várias horas de Brick Country lhe dava certa paz, pois com um pouco de sorte, talvez sua visita fosse breve e logo ele voltasse para o exército, sem jamais ver a ela ou William.  
Willow fechou os olhos suspirando, rezando para que essa fosse a verdade da situação. Ela queria muito saber o que Liam pensava, mas depois de tantos anos, não se aventurava a voltar aquele assunto delicado. No que dizia respeito a Robert, seu marido não era de expressar com facilidade o que pensava ou sentia. Ao menos com ela. Seu atlético e bonito marido sempre guardava seus pensamentos para si.  
Naquele momento seu celular tocou e ela olhou no visor, a rainha Helena a chamava. Willow hesitou, mas atendeu.

\- Willow querida, como vai? Não sei se já sabe, mas Robert está de volta. Como a celebração de seu aniversário de casamento com Liam é no domingo, faremos um almoço para Robert no sábado. Espero que você, Liam e William estejam presentes. Assim poderemos aproveitar um bom momento em família durante todo o final de semana, com vocês ficando para o domingo, para a comemoração das bodas. O que você acha?  
\- Certo... – Willow não disse mais nada, não sabia o que dizer.  
\- Maravilha! Tenho tentado falar com Liam, mas não consigo, dê o recado a ele, sim?  
– Sim, claro sua alteza, sábado estaremos lá… – Willow tinha dificuldade para conversar.  
– Estamos todos tão felizes. Aguardamos vocês. Tenha uma boa noite!  
– Igualmente! Até logo!

Willow sabia que não teria uma boa noite, provavelmente nem conseguiria dormir. Seriam dias de muita ansiedade para ela.  
Ela decidiu ir em busca de Liam, mas logo fora informada por um dos seguranças que ele saíra do palacete sem informar aonde ia. Liam deixou-a sozinha com seus temores.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Willow se perguntou se deveria ir atras de Liam, mas desistiu. Em qualquer outra noite ele a teria enchido de beijos, agarrado pela cintura e feito amor antes do jantar. Mas naquela noite não. Naquela noite ambos sabiam que seu irmão havia retornado depois de anos de ausência. Isso os perturbava. Liam estava tão incomodado que fugira. Willow suspirou.  
Ela caminhou até o quarto do filho e parou no batente da porta semiaberta, observando-o pintar um desenho de cavalo. Ele amava cavalos, assim como ela.  
William estava alheio a tudo o que se passava entre ela e Liam, toda tensão. E assim ela queria que permanecesse. A mera notícia da volta de Robert parecia ter levantado um muro entre seu marido e ela, era inevitável o medo que ela sentia de que a chegada de Robert mudasse suas vidas mais uma vez, incluindo a de seu filho.  
Entretanto, ela não podia permitir que o retorno de Robert afetasse William, isso jamais. Era claro que o príncipe sabia da existência de William, todos sabiam, e todos pensavam que o menino era filho de Liam, não havia motivo para pensarem o contrário. Mesmo assim ela temia que de alguma forma Robert descobrisse a verdade.   
Willow fantasiou várias vezes sobre esse momento, sobre o retorno de Robert e o encontro dele com seu filho. Ela se perguntou se ele veria alguma semelhança entre ele e William. Ela rezava para que não. No fundo, Willow temia o que ele pudesse fazer se descobrisse. Ela nem conseguia imaginar do que ele seria capaz, mas ela não queria ser rejeitada mais uma vez, nem que seu filho o fosse. Só queria viver em paz com sua família.  
De repente William ergueu os olhos do desenho e a viu. Aqueles olhos verdes com tons de cinza que eram o sinal mais claro de que ele era o filho de Robert. Levantando-se, ele correu até ela, que estendeu os braços para recebê-lo.

\- Mamãe!  
\- Não quis interrompê-lo meu amor. Você estava tão distraído pintando esse bonito cavalo.  
\- É Wood, o cavalo do tio Robert mamãe.

Willow olhou para o filho surpresa enquanto ele a conduzia para a mesinha em seu quarto para lhe mostrar o trabalho que estava fazendo.

\- Vovô me disse que é o cavalo dele, e que é o mais bonito de todos do palácio. Pedi ao vovô que desse ele para mim, mas ele disse que devo pedir a tio Robert quando ele voltar do exército. Talvez ele não o queira mais, já que nem mora mais lá. Se ele me der, eu poderei ficar com ele não é mamãe?

Willow tentou sorrir para o filho, mas a ideia de que ele falasse ou mesmo pedisse algo a Robert a deixava em pânico.

\- Poderei não é mamãe? – William insistiu com o olhar suplicante.  
\- Sim meu amor. – Willow respondeu automaticamente.  
\- Quando ele virá?  
\- Temo que já tenha vindo. Ele chegou hoje no palácio, sábado iremos almoçar lá.  
\- Eba mamãe! Assim falarei com tio Robert! – William disse empolgado.  
\- Calma filho!  
\- Vai ser incrível se ele me der o cavalo mamãe. Você acha que ele vai me dar?  
\- Não sei meu amor. Acredito que seu tio goste muito do cavalo. Se for especial para ele, talvez ele prefira ficar com Wood.   
\- Mas se fosse assim, ele teria levado Wood com ele.  
\- No exército não se pode levar seu cavalo pessoal amor. É um local de treinamentos e muitas atividades, os cavalos lá também são treinados e são da nação, não de uma única pessoa.  
\- Nesse caso foi bom tio Robert não o ter levado. Espero que Wood não seja especial mamãe.

Willow percebeu que seu filho ansiava por esse encontro com o tio e não sabia o que fazer. Como evitaria que ele falasse com Robert? Seria mesmo tão arriscado assim como ela pensava? Ela pensaria em algo até sábado, falaria com Liam.

Naquela noite ela jantou sozinha com William. O garoto estava animado e entusiasmado com a ideia de conhecer o tio e pedir o cavalo dele. Willow tentou mudar de assunto várias vezes sem sucesso. Por fim ela deixou que a criança falasse, apenas concordando e discordando de algo com uma palavra.

\- Onde está papai?

Liam não tinha voltado e ela não enviou mensagem para saber onde ele estava. Seu marido precisava de tempo, assim como ela.

\- Ele precisou sair querido, mas logo estará de volta.  
\- Ele foi ver tio Robert?  
\- Não meu bem, só o veremos no sábado.  
\- Pois eu quero que o sábado chegue logo.

Willow não queria, mas não poderia dizer isso ao filho.

-Agora que você já terminou seu jantar, é hora de dormir.

Pouco tempo depois de ela fazer o filho dormir, Willow caminhou para o quarto, preparando-se para deitar-se. Quando saiu do banho, encontrou Liam sentado na cama. Ele a encarou seriamente.

\- Eu não amo mais a Kathryn.

Willow suspirou e caminhou até ele. Ela se sentou ao lado de Liam e tomou as mãos dele nas suas.

\- Fico aliviada ao saber disso, porque eu sempre pensei que você o fazia.  
\- Eu deixei de amá-la quando nos casamos. Estar próximo de você, acompanhar a gravidez de William, tudo me vez enxergar a mulher maravilhosa que eu tinha ao meu lado.

Liam se virou para ela e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos dele.

\- Eu te amo Willow, você é minha vida, você e William são tudo para mim.  
\- Eu também te amo Liam, tanto!

Ele a beijou e ela envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Liam exercia um grande fascínio, despertava um enorme desejo nela.  
Liam correspondeu aprofundando o beijo. As mãos de Willow caminharam até o peito dele e ela lutou para libertá-lo do casaco. Liam tirou o casaco e a blusa, e Willow passou a explorar o corpo do marido. Ela sempre amara o corpo de Liam, tão bonito, tão definido. Liam passou a explorar o pescoço dela, enquanto desfazia o laço do roupão cor de vinho que ela usava. As mãos de Willow foram para o cinto dele, tirando-o com habilidade, desabotoando as calças. Ela parou nesse momento, quando Liam passou a beijar e chupar um de seus seios, enquanto massageava o outro o outro. Willow arqueou e depois de um momento abriu o zíper da calça de Liam, as mãos por dentro da cueca dele.

\- Eu quero você em mim agora. - Ela murmurou entre suspiros.

Liam não precisou ouvir mais nada. Ele se ergueu enquanto se livrava do restante de suas roupas e Willow deixou cair o roupão de seu corpo, revelando sua nudez. Ele a agarrou pela cintura, beijando-a intensamente, enquanto se deitavam lentamente na cama. Willow já estava pronta para ele e quando Liam a penetrou, ela sentiu seu corpo todo vibrar. Eles ficaram assim, olhos nos olhos, enquanto ele saia e entrava dela, provocando gemidos em ambos. Liam a beijou quando aumentou o ritmo e Willow se sentiu apertar contra ele. Ela sabia que o seu orgasmo estava próximo, e o dele também. Liam já respirava com dificuldade entre os lábios dela.  
Ela veio primeiro, apertando Liam com as coxas e cravando nele as unhas. Ele veio uns segundos depois, seu corpo espasmando, derramando-se nela.

\- Eu te amo tanto! Não posso perdê-la. – Liam sussurrou contra o pescoço dela.  
\- Você não vai. – Willow garantiu.

Mais tarde, quando descansavam na cama depois de terem tomado banho juntos, Willow comentou sobre a ligação da rainha.

\- Sua mãe ligou, quer que estejamos sábado para um almoço em homenagem ao retorno de Robert, e que fiquemos lá para o domingo, a celebração de ano do nosso casamento.  
\- Eu sei, ela me ligou para dizer. O que você decidiu?  
\- Acredito que não temos como evitar, e nem temo por quê. Isso ia acontecer um dia, Robert é seu irmão, ele não ficaria no exército para sempre.   
\- É o que penso. O quanto antes acabarmos com isso será melhor. E eu tenho certeza de que não vai acontecer nada. Meus pais, Eleanor, eles nunca suspeitaram.  
\- Tem razão. Não temos por que agir assim. Desculpa, foi um susto. Mas não vou deixar Robert interferir em nossas vidas.  
\- Nem eu. Estamos casados há cinco anos, nos amamos, temos uma família linda. Isso é o que importa Willow. Robert é passado.  
\- Robert é passado. – Ela afirmou, embora sentisse um frio na barriga ao pensar no príncipe.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Os dias passaram como em um borrão, Willow dedicada a finalização de um artigo acadêmico. Ela deixara o trabalho nas mídias sociais do palácio quando se casou com Liam, então retomou seus estudos e agora estava no doutorado em comunicação, também na Suíça, para onde ela viajava constantemente.   
Ela sempre gostou de estudar. Isso ocupava seu tempo, junto com as atividades de caridade que ela fazia com a rainha e a princesa Eleanor, bem como os cuidados com o filho. Willow sentia falta do polo, pretendia voltar a praticar quando concluísse o doutorado. A vida na realeza era boa, mas ela gostava de sua independência.  
Na sexta-feira à noite, Willow sentiu a ansiedade retornar ao seu corpo. No dia seguinte ela veria Robert novamente. Ela sempre se perguntara como seria esse momento. Mas embora fosse difícil, ela tentou disfarçar. Não queria que Liam percebesse sua apreensão, apesar de ela notar o mesmo no marido.

\- William não para de falar no cavalo de Robert. Ele quer pedi-lo para si. – Liam comentou, tentando parecer casual.  
\- Ele me disse e eu tentei fazer com que ele desistisse da ideia, mas não queria entristecê-lo. Acredita que Robert dará o cavalo a ele?  
\- Não sei, meu pai o deu a Robert. Ele sempre amou aquele cavalo, nunca me permitiu montar. Creio que seja difícil que ele abra mão.  
\- Nesse caso, precisamos nos preparar para lidar com a tristeza de William. Talvez você devesse falar com Robert antes, avisá-lo.  
\- Não quero falar com ele mais do que o necessário, mas na hora eu vou interferir, não se preocupe. Não deixarei que nosso filho fale a sós com ele e conforme for, converso com William.

Willow assentiu enquanto terminava de arrumar as malas que levaria ao palácio. Eles viviam em Brick Country, um palacete afastado de Londres. Quando voltaram da Argentina, dois meses depois do casamento, eles decidiram que não queriam viver no palácio em Londres, então o rei Simon deu a Liam o palacete para que vivessem ali e o transformassem em seu lar.  
Após o jantar Willow tomou um banho relaxante de banheira, com sais de lavanda, e sentiu seu corpo relaxar. Precisava disso. Precisava se concentrar no presente e deixar Robert fora de seus pensamentos.  
Surpreendeu-se quando viu o marido entrando no banheiro, apenas com uma toalha na cintura. Liam era incrivelmente bonito, seu corpo malhado, seu rosto bonito, o sorriso encantador. Willow não deixava de admirá-lo, nunca poderia deixar. Era apaixonada por ele, louca mesmo, porque nesses cinco anos de casamento ela nunca deixou de querê-lo um só dia.

\- Tem espaço para mais um aí? Pensei em tomar um banho relaxante.  
\- Apenas tomar um banho? – Willow perguntou coquete.

Liam tirou a toalha e Willow admirou seu corpo, sua excitação por ela. Isso provocou um calor entre suas pernas. Ele entrou na banheira sentando-se de frente para ela, um sorriso sedutor em seus lábios. Ele sabia do poder que exercia nela e usava isso muito bem, mas Willow também sabia brincar.

\- Poderia ensaboar minhas costas? Estou com dificuldades nesse ponto. – Ela virou-se para ele mostrando os ombros.

Liam esfregou a bucha delicadamente nos ombros dela, sentindo o cheiro de lavanda e depositando suaves beijos no pescoço de Willow. Sentiu sua masculinidade se esticar, lutando para resistir ao desejo de virá-la e montá-lo nele.  
Ele desceu a mão que estava no ombro dela, que não a ensaboava e levou a um seio de Willow. Ela gemeu com o toque, sentindo seu corpo todo aquecer.

\- Sabe que me lembro de quando tomávamos banho juntos e você estava gravida? Seu corpo maravilhoso, tão sensível.

Willow apenas gemeu em resposta, enquanto ele apertava os mamilos dela com destreza, despertando prazer no corpo dela. 

\- William já tem cinco anos, talvez seja uma boa hora para darmos a ele um irmão ou uma irmã.

Willow virou-se para Liam encarando-o, a surpresa e a ansiedade estampados em seu rosto.

\- Você está falando sério?  
\- Sim, eu quero isso, quero ter outro filho com você, se você quiser.  
\- Eu quero, Liam eu quero tanto!  
\- Então, vamos começar a praticar o quanto antes.

Willow não aguentou de alegria e excitação e de um salto montou Liam. Ele a segurou pela cintura enquanto ela subia e descia dele devagar.

\- Você vai me matar desse jeito - Ele suspirou puxando-a para um beijo.

Willow não respondeu, apenas beijando-o profundamente e se movendo sobre ele. Liam deixou suas mãos vagarem sobre o corpo dela, explorando, acariciando, deslizando. Willow acelerou os movimentos, ele pousando as mãos na cintura dela.  
Os gemidos dela eram instigantes para ele, ele admirava Willow, sua paixão, sua entrega. Amava dar prazer a ela, sentir prazer com ela, amá-la. 

\- Eu te amo tanto! – ele disse encarando-a.  
\- Eu te amo mais. – Willow respondeu, inclinando-se para beijá-lo.

Ele realmente amava Willow e ela era tudo o que ele queria, tudo o que ele sempre imaginou que queria em uma mulher: uma amiga e uma amante, além de uma mulher linda e inteligente, sua companheira.  
Willow acelerou os movimentos, saltando sobre ele. Liam moveu-se também, o impacto dos corpos deles agitando a água da banheira, jogando-a para fora. O banheiro ficaria uma bagunça. Ele sabia que ela estava perto, ele também estava.  
Alguns minutos depois Pansy gozou, estremecendo sobre ele, a respiração acelerada, apertando-o em seu núcleo. Liam tentou durar um pouco mais, mas não conseguiu. Ele veio nela, dentro dela, quente e em jatos, seu próprio corpo estremecendo. Ele a puxou para um beijo apaixonado.

Aquela foi só a primeira rodada. Eles fizeram amor novamente, na cama deles, mais uma vez naquela noite.

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens não me pertencem.


End file.
